


That's So Draven

by RyeBread



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Casual Relationship, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Rated D for Draven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyeBread/pseuds/RyeBread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taric and Draven go shopping because they're bros and fabulous bros at that. They're also bromosexuals and as such engage in post-shopping sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's So Draven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at four in the morning because I decided two men as fabulously flamboyant as Draven and Taric need to be together in at least one fanfiction.

The relationship between Draven and Taric was one that many in the League did not understand. To the two of them, however, it made perfect sense. They, particularly Draven, felt that it was not their responsibility to explain it to anyone else. 

As on most free days, the two Champions were browsing shops on a busy street market in Piltover. They spent the majority of their time, and a significant amount of their money, on the latest and greatest of fashion discoveries. To Taric it was a matter of fitting in with the in-crowd. To Draven, it was about being the in-crowd. Their tastes meshed surprisingly well, despite their choice of battle attire. 

"So, as I was saying, some scrub thought he could pull one over on Draven by saying heeled boots were coming back. You believe that, Tar? Heeled boots!"

"Ridiculous," Taric agreed, glancing through a shop window at the display of wristwatches. 

"Would you go so far as to say 'outrageous?'" Draven threw back his head in a loud cackle, nudging his walking companion with a sharp elbow.

Taric gave Draven a flat look, narrowing his eyes, "The joke was funny the first three times, Draven. I didn't know our jokes to our summoners would be heard by the entire team when I produced it for the Institute, nor was I aware it would never be changed."

"Your mistake then, cuz I'm never getting tired of Draaaaaaven."

The two continued back and forth, much the same way they always did, pausing only to examine particularly gaudy bits of jewelry or accessories. They paid no heed to the people hawking the wares, they were much more trusting of the other's opinion of how they wore their clothes than some fashion-blind clothing vendor. It was through this logic that they had taken to buying clothes en masse to try on at one of their homes and return whatever didn't fit their liking. So, dozens of bags of clothing in tow, the two made their way from the bustle of the streets to the room of the motel they were living out of for the next few days; until Draven's next scheduled match. 

Draven threw the door open to their shared room, kicking it in an entirely unnecessary display. Still, a Draven without a show was not a Draven at all, as Taric well knew. They sorted their bags out by article, choosing to use the bed on the left for tops, hats, and jewelry while using the bed on the right for everything else. Draven insisted he put his clothes at the head of the bed while Taric could take 'his orangutan arm shirts' and put them at the foot of the bed. Taric pretended to be offended. "My limbs are perfectly proportionate!"

"Yeah, for a gorilla. You even have the back hair for it."

"I do not!"

"Yeah, only cuz you wax it all off every Tuesday," Draven jeered. "Don't think I don't read your appointment book."

"Says the man with a chest like a toddler's behind," Taric retorted, poking at Draven's chest through his unbuttoned collar.

"According to half the country, you're into the whole prepubescent boy chests," Draven said. "Especially blondes."

"People do know Ezreal is like, sixteen, yes?" Taric pulled his hair out of the green tie he used to hold it back, letting it fall about his shoulders. "How did those rumors even start?"

"Dunno, don't care," Draven stated bluntly, pulling a bright red shirt from his pile and holding it up to his chest. "Anywho, Gem Knight, what do y'think of red. It scream Draaaaaven to you?"

"Brown and blue is more your color scheme," Taric said after a moment of consideration. "You do better with red highlights and undertones. Green might work if you want to try something different. Definitely forest green, emerald green would be horrendous with your coloration."

"You see, this is why we make such a good lane together."

"I fail to see how me holding the enemy marksman in place long enough for you to catch that ridiculous weapon you somehow categorize as an ax translates to a basic grasp of color theory. But thank you."

"Do you know how rare Draven compliments are? You take them when I give them to you."

"If that was a compliment, I wonder how you deal in insults."

"Please, as if anyone is even worth the time it takes for me to insult them."

Taric blew a loose lock of hair out of his face as he rolled his eyes, pulling a few combinations of shirts and undershirts out of his large pile. "Just try the green shirt with the creased umber pants. I think they'll go with the shoes you bought last week."

"Actually, I was hoping to get you to try something on first," Draven said, pulling up a previously unseen paper bag. It was decidedly small for one of Draven's shopping sprees. "It's a gift."

Taric eyed the bag curiously, "When did you get that?"

"When he wants to be, Draven is a master at slight of hand."

"Yes yes, the third person schtick. Charming."

"I get you a gift and you take a jab at my charm?" Draven pouted dramatically under his draping mustache. "I am truly, truly, truly hurt."

"Asshole," Taric sighed, grabbing for the bag. Draven pulled it away, dangling it just out of his reach each time he made another grab at it.

"Reflexes like that are why you're a support and I'm a carry."

"Am I getting this gift or not," Taric huffed.

"First you gotta apologize for mocking my schtick, then you gotta promise to put it on."

"You do realize that it defeats the purpose of being a gift if I have to work for it, right?"

"What would you know about gift giving customs on Valoran? Weren't you pulled here by some freak accident from Nowhere McAlienville?"

"You know quite well I've lived here for years, you're not fooling me with another fake custom."

"That first time was pretty hilarious, though."

"We are never talking about that again," Taric insisted, "now can I see your gift or not?"

"Apologize then promise, in that order."

Taric tugged at his hair in irritation. "We are grown men!"

"And a big part of being a grown man is owning up to his mistakes and apologizing. Also promising."

"Alright. I apologize for mocking your ridiculous schtick and I promise to try on your gift. May I have it?"

"Remember, a man's word is all he ha-"

"Just let me see it!"

"Sheesh, fine, here," Draven said and tossed the bag to Taric, who found himself oddly excited. He was intelligent enough to know he was falling for one of the oldest tricks in the book, but he let himself get worked up over the gift anyway. 

Taric fumbled slightly with the bag. It was plain with a small package wrapped in equally plain tissue paper inside of it. It seemed fairly small for one of Draven's gifts, but that just made Taric even more curious. As he carefully peeled away the layers of wrapping, ignoring Draven's protests to hurry it along, Taric felt himself get a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach. 

"This is going to be sexual, isn't it," Taric stated when he realized that the palm sized thing in his hand covered by a single sheaf of tissue paper was likely an article of clothing. Which he had promised to try on already. 

"Yeah, I kinda lied. It's a gift for me. But you promised."

Taric sighed at unceremoniously unfurled a pair of... Leathery briefs. "What in the world is this monstrosity."

"I call them, brief-jerky," Draven exclaimed. "100% beef to cover your 100% meat! Briefly."

"Why," was the only word that came to Taric's mind.

"Because I am both incredibly hungry and incredibly horny and you are going to satisfy both. You promised." 

"I promised to wear them, not let you eat them off me," Taric reminded him, still in disbelief of the object in his hands. Oh heavens, it was actual beef jerky sewn into an underwear shape.

"But you're going to let me do what I want anyway because you're the bitch in this relationship."

"I'm going to let you do what you want because I admire your balls of steel," Taric said as he stepped toward the bathroom, briefs in hand. He began to slide the door closed then paused, "Though if you call me the bitch again, I will gladly remind you how easily dented steel can be."

"Noted, honey muffin," Draven crooned, then nearly fell off the side of the bed cackling.

In the bathroom, Taric contemplated the underwear presented to him. Ultimately, Taric decided that if he was actually going to wear the disgusting, edible underwear then he would at least make it marginally less disgusting by showering first. Stripping quickly, Taric folded his clothes and set them on the countertop beside the briefs. The water was barely warm, but it would have to suffice as Taric stepped under the stream. Their soap was running low, since the motel was stingy even with such glamorous celebrities as The Gem Knight and The Glorious Executioner staying with them. Well, they would be paying for that in the form of a strongly worded review in The Institute Weekly. Taric paid extra attention in cream rinsing his hair twice, once for himself and once for Draven. The Noxian had a thing for glossy hair. Taric ran his fingers through his dark hair, pulling free the loose strands that had collected during the day and flicking them into the drain. Sometimes he wondered if it was worth the effort of keeping it this long, but then he remembered how absolutely fabulous it looked with the majority of his outfits. Taric wished he had thought to bring a trimmer, but if Draven wanted to spring surprise edible unmentionables on him, he would get what he got. It wasn't like Taric ever let it become a total jungle down there anyway. 

Taric let the water wash away the last of the suds then spun the faucet off. Pulling the hair from the drain and tossing it in the waste basket beside the sink, Taric toweled off and once again considered the briefs before him. 

"You coming out some time today, princess?"

Ah yes, the ever patient Draven. Taric grimaced at the door and quickly put his feet through the holes of the briefs and pulled them up around his waist and... Huh. They were a surprisingly good fit. "Did you actually have these fitted for me?" Taric called through the door.

"Draven's many talents include gauging the vastness of succulent ass that is presented to him."

Realizing there was no sense keeping his partner waiting, and also realizing that the faster he showed himself the faster he could be rid of them, Taric threw the door open and stepped out. "Happy?"

"You got the first letter right, at least!" Draven winked at him from the rightmost bed. Why Taric was surprised Draven had stripped naked while he showered, he did not know. This was Draven, he stripped naked at the drop of a hat. "Oh come on, I know you like the view. Look, Little Draven is even making a grand appearance!"

"You are such an egotist."

"You love it."

"I do," Taric admitted. He knelt down at the side of the bed to put himself even with Draven's head. "How do you want me?"

Draven pushed his face forward the fraction of an inch required to meet Taric's lips with his own. The gentleness of the initial smooch did not last long. In a moment Draven was nipping at his lips with sharp teeth, running his fingers through Taric's hair and dragging his rounded nails over Taric's scalp. It was the intensity of Draven's love making that kept Taric coming back for more. As much as Draven loved himself, he loved hearing how other people loved him even more. To hear that more often required a degree of consideration on his part in regards to his lovers. It made him no less aggressive, however.

Taric let himself be pulled to his feet. He was taller than Draven, but that just meant that Draven could more easily divert his attentions from Taric's mouth to the crook of his neck. Taric felt the first jolt of pained pleasure crack down his spine when Draven bit him, followed quickly by a hot tongue to soothe it. There would be bruises, likely all over Taric's chest and neck, because Draven marked his territory very plainly wherever he went. Despite the height and weight advantage, Taric felt Draven push him onto the bed beneath his fervor. Taric put up a bit of a fight, if only for show, by pulling the tie from Draven's ponytail and squeezing at his neck and shoulders. Draven caught Taric's hands by the wrist and pushed them down beside his head on the sheets.

With a quick motion, he put his mouth beside Taric's ear and growled, "Leave them there," before biting the lobe hard enough to make Taric yelp. He didn't move his hands from where Draven had thrust them, though, and gasped out his lover's name when he felt the long mustache playing along his chest as Draven explored. 

"You just going to spend all day tasting?" Taric goaded, feeling the briefs digging into his hips painfully now that they were much fuller than they had been before. "Or is Draaaaaven losing his touch?"

Draven responded by biting down on Taric's nipple and roughly twisting the other with his hand. His free hand caught the inside of Taric's thigh and hiked it up onto the bed, perpendicular to Taric's torso. "Draven goes as he pleases."

"Stealing Mundo's line?"

"The purple freak is a boner-kill, Tar."

"Sorry. Continue."

Draven slid down Taric's torso, kissing wetly and dragging his teeth over the flesh of his abs as he went, leaving glistening red marks as he went. When he reached the bulge of the leathery underwear he paused, palming Taric through it. "Just how I like my meat, covering more meat."

"Please don't actually eat the briefs."

"I'm eating the briefs," Draven stated, punctuating the statement by grabbing the hem and pulling it forward, digging the edges somewhat painfully into Taric's waist as he made a show of ripping a chunk of the briefs out with his teeth and chewing it. "Mm, salty."

"You are disgusting and I am consistently appalled with myself for enabling you."

"The mind blowing orgasm that is incoming helps you live with yourself."

"Let no one call you a selfish lover."

Draven ripped another chunk of the briefs out then shredded the garment by hand and tossed it aside. Presented with the Gem Knight's family jewels, Draven swallowed. "The real treasure you keep from us."

"You flatter me."

"I do, now say my name more," Draven demanded, running his tongue along the shaft impatiently. Taric obliged as Draven teased him with lips and tongue, being thankfully mindful of his teeth in his endeavors at Taric's tenderest parts. Draven was remarkably considerate in his frequency in giving head, though Taric was fairly certain that it was a show of dominance for the Executioner. A person is never more in control of another than when they have your dick in their mouth.

Taric kept his hands by his head as Draven sucked him off, the man only pausing to demand that Taric say his name louder or to leave a sizeable set of hickeys along Taric's inner thighs. Taric felt his voice crack as he shouted his praise, but couldn't bring himself to care as he started to see white at the corners of his vision. 

"Come on, fucker," Draven panted, forsaking his place between Taric's legs for right up against his ear. He thrust his erection against Taric's, rubbing them both off between his fist, pumping them both and jerking his hips. His breath was heavy at Taric's neck, "Say it, say I'm the best fuck you've ever had."

"The best," Taric repeated diligently, rolling his hips to meet Draven's pace. "Gods, Draven. Draven, please."

"Come on, come for me, baby," Draven crowed, licking up the side of Taric's neck. "Come for Draven."

"Draven," Taric choked out, spasming as he came. He tried to protest as Draven continued his thrusting against Taric's hypersensitive groin, but the struggle was about as limp as his dick was becoming as Draven brought himself to completion soon there after.

Taric pulled the both of them more completely onto the bed sheets, retrieving a few scraps of tissue paper to wipe off the mess they had made. He left the soiled paper on the night stand in crumpled balls, too drained to care about the hygienics of the matter. Draven didn't try to stop him as he spooned up against the smaller man, burying his nose in the back of Draven's mullet. With an arm around Draven, Taric started to nod off. Then he heard chewing.

"Draven," Taric started, "please, for the love of every single one of my gems, tell me you are not eating what's left of that gross underwear."

"Uh," Draven mumbled around a mouth full of jerky.

"Whatever," Taric grunted, closing his eyes. He fell into an easy sleep to the sound of Draven grinding a chunk of jerked beef between his molars.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site in more than a year because a crippling depression hit me and stopped almost all creative output. But that is neither here nor there, I have written a terrible porn. I hope it was enjoyable.


End file.
